Daddy issues: Part 1
by xDiary-Of-Jane
Summary: If you would read and review you'd know. :  But to my two reader's and commenter's i luff you and here's more of Abby  :D


[A/N. OMG! i just do not know i thought of this when i was half dead in bed one night and...well yeah. I worked REALLY HARD on this so please can i get more reviews? You don't even have to say a lot.

Okay so as you all know (and by all i mean the two people reading my stories) that Abigail never met her real father, who's a death god.

So i thought to my self (Ha i sound like Drocell) "Why not focus on that? why not write a short story about her father issues, and then build up to her finding out her father is non other then! *****" i'm not telling you yet! then it wouldn't be a surprise! *gets rocks thrown at me* WAAAHHH! i-i'm sorry but i-it will be in the next one probably! *is shot* awh, please if you kill me you'll never know!

Well anyways i guess non of you care about author's notes so let's get on with the story. Oh and p.s i am wearing a shirt with sebas-chan on it~ and my cat was lovin' on meh. X3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my oc, the plot, the shirt i have on and casper (my cat) not the ghost kid.

* * *

><p>*three months later*<p>

She sat there alone in a chier in the shinigami library. In the few months she'd been here she had met and seen a lot of strange things. But nothing was as strange that she'd seen and no one was as creepy as the man she was setting across from, he was an ex reaper and she'd run into him when she was trying to do a bit of research on her mother by looking for her record.

*20 minutes earlier*

"Dang books. Why are thier so many? oh wait they're souls, duh. But why do they have to put them so hight up! it's not fair to short people." She whined to herself

"Heheheh, havin' a bit of troble reachin' m'dear? here ye go." A tall man in black with long white hair that covered his eyes reached up and took a book down from the shelf.

"Oh, um thank you sir." The half shinigami said to the older man.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" He asked with a cheshire grin on his face.

"Oh nothing impotant. I'm Abigail Izabella Smith. But you can call me Abigail, Abby, Izabella, Izzy or Iz if you don't feel like saying all of my name." She said smiling cutely.

"Heheheh. My you have quiet a few nicknames don't you? Abigail is good. I'm Undertaker, p;easure to meet you miss." He said shaking her hand gently.

"Undertaker? Is that your real name?" She asked giggling a bit.

"No. To tell ya' the truth i've been being called "Undertaker' for so long i don't remember me real name." He chuckled.

"Really? Well Undertaker sounds...nice." She said bowing in a more silly then respectful manner.

"Heheh you've got a since of humor. I like that, heheheh." He chuckled befor looking at the girl's hand.

"My, my what what a lovely ring. It looks familiar to me?" He said inspecting it and running his thumb over the dark green jewl.

"Oh, my mother gave it to me. When i was young said it was my father's." She said frowning aand looking at the jewl.

"Hmmm. Well there are many jewls and rings in this world, some are bond to look simmilar to eachother, heheh." He said grinning and sitting down in a chier.

She sat down across from him crossing her legs, thankfuly today she was wearing trouser's. "Heheheh, those are some high heals for a boy." She giggled pointing to his boots.

"Heheheh, i suppose they are aren't they. Abigail yes? i don't see a lot of weman wearing trouser's." He said pointing to her black pants.

"And i haven't seen a lot of people that grin as much as you." She said quirking an eye brow playfuly.

Smiling widder (if possible) he intertwined his finger's and rest them on his lap. "Well it's hard not to smile when in the presence of a lovely lady."

"Oh? should i be flattered? She asked with fake flattery in her tone.

"Well, well, well. Aren't we sarcastic?" He said giggling atthe young girl's sarcasm.

"Yes well sarcasm is my strong point" She smirked turning her head to the side a little.

"So how long have you been a reaper?" The half shinigami asked the older man.

"I'm retired now, but i was one for 454 years." He exclaimed tapping a long black nail on his emerald ring.

""Do you still have your scythe? can i see it!" She asked almost bouncing up and down.

"Heheh, yes i do and it just looks like a sterotipical scythe that you see in stories." He chuckled.

"Ahhh, okay. All i have is...this lil' thing this nub." She said waving her training scythe around.

"Ah, yes the training scythe."

"Why do i need this little thing? when do i get to pick my own?" she asked looking at her reflection on the short blade.

"In a year or so when you or if pass the final exam." The former death god told her.

"What do i do in that? what more paper work! uhhg, William piles that crud on me like every day." She said slomping in her chier.

"Ah yes, Mr. Stick Up His Arse Will. I don't much care for him, he's annoying and noisy." He said now looking annoyed at the thought of him.

"Hahaha!" She couldn't help it, the guy was funny as hell.

* * *

><p>*two hours later*<p>

"And she knew how much i liked him but she kissed him anyways! what kinda friend is that"

"The loss of a friend is equivalent to the loss of a limb I think." Undertaker said in a serious voice.

"Hah, yeah i guess i'd rather lose a friend then lose a limb." She chuckled.

"Abigail...what are you doing?" A stoic voice asked from behind her.

"Oh William sempai i was talking to Undertaker sempai." She said smiling sweetly at the taller man.

"What did i tell you about bothering other people?, sir i'm quiet sorry she's new and doesn't really know a lot about manner's yet." He said bowing.

"She wasn't bothering me Will, i haven't met a woman with such a spunky personality like her's in years. You're the one bothering me." He said frowning.

"Terribly sorry sir." He said adjusting his glasses with his scythe.

"I do so know manner's! i just can't fit this perfect picture you have of what 'proper' is." She said looking down at the ground.

"I-it's not my falt...fathers teach their daughters how to see themselves, what kinds of relationships are healthy, what to look for in a partner, and what to expect of men in the relationships. A father and a daughter never compete with each other, which happens a lot between a mother and her daughter. A relationship between a father and a daughter is usually the girl's first one with a person of an opposite gender. From her father, she receives her first image of herself as a woman, she develops a sense of acceptance and being appreciated. But i never had a dad...so i don't really know how to act with men. I-i'm sorry" She said tearing up.

"Are you 'appy now Will? you've made a lil' girl cry!" Undertaker said now more pissed then annoyed sounding and looking.

"Well..i- that is- how was i to know she had Father issues?" He asked feeling kind of like a dick now.

"Maybe if you'd talk with her. The lass seems to have a lot of issues more then 'er father." He said walking over to the girl.

"It's alright m'dear if your Father wasn't around and he didn't help teach you what you needed to know then i say yourr better of with out 'em.

He's a good 'fer nothin' and your a lovely young lady. And not every woman needs a man, i know it would 'ave been nice ta' have him around but your turning out nicely i think." He said whiping a tear away with his finger. "Dry your eyes young Abigail i hate seeing a lady cry it's almost heart wrenching." The older man said whiping her other eye.

"Y-you really think so?" she asked looking up at Undertaker.

"I know so. Trust me i'm old." He chuckled taking out a black hankerchief and handing it to her. "Yer' make-up is runnin' m'dear." He said softly.

"Thank you." She sniffled while fixing her eye make-up.

"I hate to leave you like this dear but i must be gettin' back to my shop. I'm sure i will see you agiain. You can come by anytime, you're funny and i like that." he said befor walking away.

"BYE~!" She waved him off until he was gone.

"Sorry for makin' you feel like crap William." She said giving the taller death god a hug.

"A-abigail. Detatch your self from my person!" He sputtered only to get a giggle from the young girl.

* * *

><p>*Later that night at William and Grell's*<p>

She sat there at the piano humming to her self trying to buy time while she waited for Grell to get out of the bath and WWill to come home from overtime.

She started playing a few notes befor finnaly forming a song.

"Daddy, why did you leave me? I missed you, and wondered why. But you laft me, yeah, you me, and I cried, but you didn't see me cry. Daddy, do you even love me? Well I wish you'd show it, Because I wouldn't know it. What kind of dad leave's his daughter and wife, and doesn't stop to wonder why? you could at lest look me in the eyes Daddy there were tears there, if you saw them would you even care?" Tear drops fell on the keys as she closed her eyes allowing the lyrics to sink into her skin.

"My, my yet a nother dark yet lovely song~ it should be a crime having a voice so soft and lovely." Said a voice next to her.

She snapped her eyes open only to see Grell sitting next to her. "I-i how long have you been there?" She asked the redhead.

"Long enaugh. I heard you where sad about something earlier...i suppose i k=now know what it was you where upset over." He said placing a hand on her's.

He ran his finger over the green jewl embaded in her ring on her right hand. "What a lovely ring~ where did you find it?"

"M-my mother gave it to me." She said quietly.

"It's lovely~ how long have you had it?" He asked looking up to meet with her gaze.

"Since i was eight." She said placing her hand on her lap.

"Got anyother songs?" The red reaper asked her wanting to hear more.

"A few but...they are sorta personal...and mostly about 'him'." She said a gloomy look on her face.

"I understand dear~" He said standing up and walking over to Will's chier.

"Come." He comanded and she obayed.

"Sit here~" He said patting the odimend. She did as was told as her started brushing her hair.

"Hey...i met a guy earlier outside the library, he was nice he said his name was Ronald Knox."

"Oh you met Ronnie? Carful he's a play boy." He warned.

"Heheh, trust me i can pin point bad guy's like that." She said snapping her finger's at the last part.

"He's a good boy, he's just a womanizer." Grell said.

"Oh~ i have a song i was thinking about showing-not singing- but shpwing to someone who i think really understand's dark and deep lyrics."

"Who?

"It's a secret~"

"Hmmm." Grell looked over at the open door when he heard it creek open. "Will~ darling you're home~"

"yes, and you're in my chier." He said stoicly.

"Hi Williaaam~" Abigail said sweetly getting up from her spot to give William a hug. She'd opened up more to them as they did with he. And after that she trusted them.

"Yes, yes here..." He said handing her a box. "I looked at your file and seen that your birthday was today. Don't get the wrong idea though." He said detatching her from him.

"Ohh~ thank you." She unwrapped the ribbon and opened the box. When opened it started playing soft music and a little dancer spun around on a little platform.

"Ahh~...i-i love it. Thank you so much, it's beautiful~" She said holding it close to her heart.

"NOT FAIR! you didn't tell me Will!" Grell yelled.

"You didn't ask." He said plainly.

Abigail ignored them lost in her own little world, remembering a music box her mother had given her when she was a little girl.

"I love it. And Grell you've done a lot for me you and William both~ i don't need material things." She said smiling cutely.

"Yes well that's brakeibul so please do be gentle with it." He asked rubbing his timples.

"I don't know what i'd do without you guys." She said whiping a nother stray tear away.

"I know i'll bake a cak~ a red valvet cake~ with red icing." He said running into the kitchen.

"Grell i do not feel like supervising you in there and that scythe of your's has been used for too many meals!"

"I can help~ i used to bake with mum all the time." She said chassing after Grell.

*Three hours later*

"Lovely~" He said sucking some red food dye of his finger.

"We look like we're bleeding hehe." She giggled.

"Red such a beautiful color~" He sighed.

"Heheh i love all of the color's~...but not yellow..i hate yellow." She said flatly.

"Let's dance!" she said runnung into the den.

"Hey wait!" Grell chased after her.

"Hmm, where'd William go?" She asked not seeing him in his chier.

"He probably went to go take a bath." Grell said standing next to her.

"I need something fast i am SOOOOO HYPEEEER!" She said shifting thru the music.

"We don't have anything fast dear only classical."

"LAAAME! we need real music! something fast and fun." She exclaimed. "Oh~ change of plans! lets play a game! yeah a game."

"What kind of 'game' " Grell asked quirking an eye brow.

"Hide and seek! PLEEEEAASSE!" She begged.

"Fiiine." He sighed. "Lets go out into the yard."

When they got outside they saw William under a tree reading.

"WILIAAAAM!" Abigail said racing over to him.

'even out here i can't get any private time.' He sighed befor replying. "What is it now?"

"Will you play a game with us? it's easy, clean and no one gets hurt or brakes anything! i proise." She said hope shinning in her eyes.

"What kind of game?" He asked raising a thin eye brow.

"Hide and seek~" She said happily.

He frowned at the words. "I think not." He said befor starting to read agiain.

"PLLEEEEAAASSE!" She begged giving him puppy dog eyes and whining like a pup befor cutely saying. "Pweease Willium"

"No." He said eye brow twitching. "no matter what you say or do i will not play such a stupid game."

* * *

><p>William Stood there with his back turned and eyes closed befor speking. "One, two, three, four, five, six, sevan, eight, nine, ten, elaven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen,<p>

sevanteen, eightteen, ninteen, twenty. I am done counting and i do not want tricks!" He said walking around the large yard.

"Abigail..." He looked around for a good fourdy minutes for the girl. 'Where is she?' he wondered.

*Three hours later*

"Okay! i give up where are you Abigail?" He said up into the sky.

"Tehe. You're too easy~" A female voice said from above. "Come find me." She siad. He couldn't quiet pin point the location of her voice,

it echoed thru the eria. "Hmmm." He groaned in annoyance. 'it sounds like it came from above meaning she's in a tree!'

Sure as sugar there she was sitting on a branch giggling like mad. "Found you." He said in a dry tone.

"EEEHHPP! hahahah took ya' long enough, Grell's up there." She said pointing up to the redhead lazing on a branch above thier heads'.

"Hello Will~ have you come to rescu your princess?~?" He asked grinning a shark-toothed smile.

"We were playing hide and seek not a rescu the princess game." He said adjusting his glasses and helping Grell down to the branch he was on.

"Can we play that one next!"

"No!"

"Aww" She whined.

"I'm tired let's go to bed it's already 10:00. Let us retire for the night my darling Romeo~" He said batting his false lashes.

*Bedtime in the house, 10:30*

"Good night William." She siad befor drifting of and pulling the covers over her shoulder's.

"...good night Abigail..." He said befor gently placing a short kiss on the side of her head, her hair smelled like strawberry's.

'I feel like i'm connected with her somehow? like she's a piece of me, yet i don't know why?' he wondered. 'Hmm'

* * *

><p>Author's notes: So much for 'short story' oh well i don't know about you but i like long stories as long as they're good like sexy Grelliam's.<p>

I am SOOO sorry this kinda sux, but YO! if you're reviewer number ONE you will get this AMAZING PRISE!: Your shinigami/ half shinigami oc put in ma next story whitch i will probably work on tomarrow.

Since i only have two reader's and reviewers who i love! thank you guys! nice to know you care unlike other people!. Listening to: My bloody valintine by:Good charoltte, why am i telling you this?

UHHHGH! i hate this...i feel like this series is a fail cos people are D*CKS! and won't even leave a comment saying "ok" other then my two reader's you two i am okay with a luff chu cos you're nice to me.

Well anyways i gotta go my mom is yelling at me and i am having a horrible week. T_T tah, tah for now guy's. Love y'all. *HUGS*

~*Penny-Marie*~

No really the review button is right down there! Please? it doesn't have to be long...just say what you thought about it...please. ='( i worked REALLY HARD on all of these,

and i feel unloved. *Sniffle*


End file.
